Tumbal Nyi RoRo KIDUL
by Ai Cute
Summary: Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia tak mengerti. Seingatnya tadi ia hanya memejamkan mata sejenak. Kenapa begitu ia membuka mata, ia malah berada di tengah lautan? Tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh ombak ganas di lautan lepas seorang diri. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? ganti judul. Two Shoot Summary COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Tumbal Queen of South Sea

Summary : Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia tak mengerti. Seingatnya tadi ia hanya memejamkan mata sejenak. Kenapa begitu ia membuka mata, ia malah berada di tengah lautan? Tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh ombak ganas di lautan lepas seorang diri. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, banyak bahasa jawa, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Pair : No Pair

Author Note : Ini kisah kepercayaan orang Jawa tentang penguasa laut Selatan. Konon di lautan nan ganas itu ada kerajaan lelembut yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu nan cantik yakni Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul. Ia memiliki patih yang bernama Nyi Roro Kidul. Ia selain berprofesi sebagai patih juga nyambi nerima pesugihan dari para fansnya. Mereka diberi kekayaan, pangkat, kesaktian dengan imbalan nyawa sebagai tumbal. Para tumbal ini konon akan dijadikan prajurit tambahan kerajaan lelembut. Itu saja penjelasannya.

Khusus fic ini tidak multichapter, hanya 2 chapter saja. OK chekidot.

Cast Charakter

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Orochimaru**

**Jiraya**

**Karin**

**Kabuto**

**Banyak OC**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto berjalan lunglai ke rumah mungil peninggalan mendiang orang tuanya yang telah lama tiada. Baju seragam sekolahnya terlihat lusuh. Ia melempar tasnya serampangan di meja reot, satu-satunya perabotan di rumahnya. Ia lalu berbaring si balenya yang juga reot. Ranjangnya berderit saat gadis itu bergerak sedikit saja. Ia pandangi kertas pengumuman kelulusan SMP yang tadi siang diberikan oleh sekolah, dengan raut sedih.

Ia sedih bukan karena nilainya jelek, apalagi tak lulus. Bukan itu alasan ia berduka. Ia justru mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolahnya. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bahagia. Ia tak bisa merayakan kelulusan dengan riang seperti teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Ia sedih karena setelah ini ia tak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Ia gadis miskin yang hidup sebatang kara. Untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari saja ia sering kekurangan, apalagi sekolah. Ia bisa menyelesaikan SMP juga karena program wajar 9 tahun. Tapi SMU nanti, program sekolah gratis udah selesai alias bayar sendiri SPPnya. Lalu darimana ia dapat uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah?

Inilah yang membuatnya sedih. Derai air mata menetes di pipi mulusnya. 'Ya Allah. Hamba ingin sekolah seperti teman-teman hamba yang lain. Tolong bantulah hamba ya Allah. Hamba percaya Engkau mampu membuat yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin.' Doanya dalam hati penuh harap. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, membiarkan mimpi menghapus duka laranya.

SKIP TIME

Naruto menggenggam erat kertas lusuh pemberian salah seorang temannya. Katanya di penginapan ini menerima karyawan paruh waktu dengan gaji yang jauh dua kali lipat dari pekerjaannya selama ini, membantu warung sate Pak Diman. Ia antusias mendengarnya. Gaji 500ribu sebulan sungguh menggoda imannya. Jika ditambah dengan uang tabungannya selama ini, uang itu cukup untuk membayar biaya awal masuk sekolah. Nanti kalo sudah masuk SMU, ia akan mencari program beasiswa lagi. Naruto yakin bisa masuk SMU. Itu tekadnya. Hidup boleh miskin, tapi sekolah harus tinggi.

Naruto melangkah perlahan, memasuki ruang resepsionis. Seorang wanita ayu berambut merah berkacamata menyambutnya. "Maaf, kata teman saya penginapan ini menerima pekerja paruh waktu. Apa lowongan itu masih kosong?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Wanita muda itu tak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap Naruto intens, dari bawah ke atas. "Ada. Kamu mau melamar? Tak salah tuh? Bukannya kamu turis bule?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Bukan. Saya ini penduduk local. Ayah saya keturunan Inggris makanya itu rambut saya pirang dan mata saya biru. Boleh saya menitip lamaran kerja?" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, silahkan saja taruh di situ. Nanti akan saya panggil untuk wawancara langsung." kata Mbak yang bernama Karin itu.

Naruto bernafas lega. Ia menaruh amplop coklat besar berisi CV dan surat lamaran di meja resepsionis. Ia menunggu dengan sabar bersama para pelamar yang lain, hingga namanya dipanggil. Ia menunggu hampir selama 2 jam. "Naruto!" panggil Mbak Karin.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto lalu berdiri, merapikan penampilannya sedikit sebelum memasuki ruang HRD.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat coklat. Di sana duduk sang Kepala HRD sambil membawa kertas putih. Mungkin isinya CV atau surat lamaran. Sama seperti Karin, ia juga berkacamata. Meski umurnya masih sekitar 30an, tapi rambutnya sudah berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Entah itu penuaan dini atau cat rambut, Naruto juga tak tahu.

Ia duduk di depan kepala HRD bernama Kabuto, setelah dipersilakan duduk. "Jadi kamu mau melamar jadi cleaning cervis di sini? Kenapa?" katanya.

"Ya. Itu karena saya dengar Penginapan Manda ini terkenal di kota ini. Banyak turis dari luar negeri yang menginap di sini. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bisa kerja di sini, meski hanya sebagai cleaning cervis sementara." Jawab Naruto persis seperti yang diajarkan temannya. 'Dan gajinya paling tinggi.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hmm, bagus-bagus. Baiklah kamu saya terima. Besok kamu sudah boleh kerja." Katanya mengangguk puas.

"Eh, saya diterima?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Semudah itukah? Dia pikir bakal lebih alot lagi wawancaranya. Kan tak mudah nyari kerja di jaman sekarang.

Kabuto tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa tak percaya? Dilihat dari CVmu, ku pikir kau ini seorang pekerja keras. Bekerja sepulang sekolah sampai larut malam, tapi tetap jadi juara sekolah. Ku pikir itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Jadi kau mau kerja di sini?"

"Ya." Katanya mantap. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia lalu berjabat tangan dengan Kabuto. Tak lupa mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas kesempatannya. Ia janji akan bekerja sungguh-sungguh.

SKIP TIME

Sudah empat minggu ini Naruto bekerja di penginapan Manda. Ia sudah mengenal seluk beluk penginapa bergaya Jepang ini. Penginapan ini milik Orochimaru, keturunan Jepang yang memilih menetap di Indonesia. Pemiliknya sedikit misterius. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan raut wajah sulit dibaca. Tatapan matanya tajam dan aneh seolah tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Ditambah ia jarang tersenyum hingga membuat tiap orang tak nyaman di dekatnya. Ia sering mendadak muncul di depan kita persis seperti hantu.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tak nyaman. Pemiliknya jarang muncul di penginapan, jadi ia tak terlalu takut. Masalahnya penginapan ini. Tak disangkanya penginapan ini sama seperti penginapan di sekitar Parangtritis dan Parang Kusumo lainnya. Di tiap sudut ruangan tercium aroma kembang setaman. Ini membuat ia bergidik. Bunga itu kan symbol errr sesajen. Siapa yang tak takut coba? 'Memang tempat ini ada penunggunya ya sampai butuh sesajen?' pikirnya.

Rasa tak nyamannya semakin bertambah saat mendengar desas desus diantara karyawan. Katanya di sini para karyawan tiap tahunnya ada yang meninggal secara tak wajar. Mereka menduga Orochimaru melakukan pesugihan dengan menjadikan salah satu karyawannya sebagai tumbal. Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh di telinga penduduk Jogja.

Pantai Parangkusumo ini terkenal sebagai gerbang kerajaan gaib, Segoro Kidul. Konon kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Kanjeng Ratu Kidul. Banyak orang berbondong-bondong lelaku di sekitar pantai Parang Kusumo di hari tertentu seperti Selasa Kliwon dan Jum'at kliwon. Mereka ingin kaya dengan cara bersekutu dengan penguasa lelembut itu. Naruto khawatir, Orochimaru juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia takut jadi salah satu tumbal. Ini membuat ia lebih khusyuk sholat dan mendekatkan diri pada Allah selama bekerja di sini.

Ia berusaha bertahan selama sebulan ini, demi uang 500 ribu. Kemarin, ia sudah menerima gajinya. Sekitar dua hari lagi ia akan mengajukan resign. Ia tak tahan kerja di tempat yang rumornya ada praktek pesugihan. Iya kalo salah, kalo bener gimana? Runyam kan.

Naruto merapikan bajunya seblum pulang. Hari ini pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Ia merasa lelah jadi hari ini ingin segera pulang. Baru juga beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan berdentam-dentam bagai dipukul palu. Tak kuat berjalan, ia memutuskan istirahat sejenak di sofa. Ia pejamkan matanya hingga tak sadar tertidur pulas.

SKIP TIME

Gelap…semuanya gelap. "Dimana ini?" Naruto bertanya takut. Tak ada jawaban. Ia berusaha melihat sekeliling, namun semua sia-sia. Semuanya gelap, tak terlihat apapun. "Ya Allah dimana aku?" Tetap tak ada sahutan. Naruto semakin panik, takut. "Ya Allah aku tak ingin berada disini!" kataku lirih. Naruto merayap-rayap bagai cicak di dinding mencari jalan keluar. Ia takut amat sangat takut berada di ruangan gelap ini seorang diri.

Dulu ia pernah terperangkap di lemari yang tertutup selama hampir 6 jam. Sejak itu ia trauma dengan dengan ruang gelap tertutup. Ia berjalan perlahan agar tak tersandung benda apapun di depannya. Jantungnya berdentam keras, nafasnya terasa sesak seolah tercekik. Menit-menit berlalu, ketakutannya semakin meningkat saat jalan keluar yang dicarinya tak kunjung ketemu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini? Hal terakhir yang kuingat, aku memejamkan mata di ruang pantry. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dimana aku? Ya Allah jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku." Naruto menangis dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya terlihat dari kejauhan, makin lama makin besar namun belum bisa menerangi seluruh kegelapan ini. Sekarang ia bisa melihat ada dua orang di kejauhan, tapi tak dapat dilihat jelas rupanya. Siapa itu? Ia ingin bertanya tapi bibirnya serasa terkunci rapat.

'Ya Allah apakah aku akan mati? Apakah itu malaikat Izrail yang akan menjemputku?' Aku membatin. 'Tapi ku kira tidak mungkin, jelas itu dua sosok, sedangkan malaikat Izrail hanya satu. Atau mungkin setiap mencabut nyawa malaikat Izrail dibantu oleh malaikat lain?' bantahnya sendiri dalam hati. Naruto semakin berpikir tak karuan. "Ya Allah aku tak ingin mati, keluarkan aku dari sini, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku." Naruto menangis semakin histeris, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dan sekarang bisa dilihat jelas rupanya. Naruto yakin mereka bukan malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawanya, karena tak mungkin berpakaian seperti itu. Lagipula bukankah malaikat itu ghaib sedangkan mereka seperti manusia biasa berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, bukankah malaikat bisa menyerupai makhluk lain seperti manusia?

Kedua laki-laki itu berpakaian seperti pengawal di kerajaan-kerajaan jaman dulu, pakaiannya serupa baik model atau warnanya, yaitu berwarna hijau, kain jarik motif parang dan blangkon di kepala. Mereka bertelanjang kaki. Sesaat ia melihatnya beberapa meter di depannya, eh sekarang mereka sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. 'Bagaimana dia bisa melakukanya?' pikirnya bingung.

Wajah mereka berdua biasa-biasa saja, tak ada ekspresi disana. "Ikutlah dengan kami!" salah seorang dari mereka berkata. Suaranya tidak kasar atau lembut, tetapi datar. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah mereka.

Naruto menatap mereka takut. 'Ya Allah siapa orang-orang ini? Aku tak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Aku sama sekali tak kenal dengan mereka. Tapi aku juga tak ingin berada disini. Aku ingin berada di rumahku kembali. Ya Allah keluarkan aku dari sini.' Batin Naruto kalut dan gelisah.

"Ikut dengan kami!" yang lain berkata, suaranya hampir mirip dengan yang pertama, ia hampir tak bisa membedakan suara keduanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Katanya tegas, dalam hati bersyukur bibirku tidak lagi terkunci.

"Lebih baik kau menurut. Kami tak ingin memaksa." Kata orang yang pertama. Kali ini nadanya tegas penuh ancaman, tak menerima penolakan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." Tolak Naruto. Naruto semakin ketakutan. Walaupun wajah mereka seperti manusia biasa tapi aura mereka sangat menakutkan. Bulu kuduknya merinding sejak tadi. Ini hanya perasaannya atau apa. Ia merasakan hawa dingin dan angin berderu kencang di sekitar tubuhnya sejak kedatangan dua orang itu.

Naruto melihat mereka saling mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba mereka telah memegang tangannya di kedua sisinya. Ia meronta-ronta "Lepaskan aku. Kalian mau bawa aku kemana?" teriaknya histeris.

Mereka tidak menyahut dan terus menariknya. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri tapi sia-sia. Pegangan mereka sangat kuat hingga ia yakin besok kedua pergelangan tangannya pasti biru-biru. "Siapa kalian? Tolong lepaskan aku!" Naruto memohon lemah, menangis terisak-isak. Rasa takutnya semakin menggerogoti kesadarannya. 'Oh, ya Allah tolonglah hambamu ini.' Doanya dalam hati sepenuh hati.

Naruto terus ditarik menembus kegelapan. Sesaat ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ketakutan, Naruto menutup kedua bola matanya. Ia tak ingin melihat apapun yang akan muncul di depannya nanti. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan angin berderu semakin kencang, mempermainkan rambut pirang panjangnya dan rok selututnya. Perlahan-lahan ia buka matanya, melihat keadaan.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tak pecaya. Sekarang ia berada di pantai. Tapi ia tidak mengenali pantai ini. Pantai ini seperti tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia. Mereka terus menariknya. Dan ia sadar mereka akan membawanya ke tengah laut. Ia semakin panik, meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Naruto sangat ketakutan. 'Apakah aku akan ditenggelamkan? Ya Allah tolong aku.' Batinnya.

Mereka terus menariknya menuju laut, tak perduli ketakutan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto merasakan air laut nan dingin menjilat kakinya. Sekarang air telah sampai lututnya. 'Oh ya Tuhan. Mereka sudah gila. Kenapa mereka membawaku masuk ke dalam laut? Aku kan tak bisa berenang.' Pikirku semakin ketakutan.

Perjuangannya melepaskan diri semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi sepertinya usahanya tidak berpengaruh pada mereka. Pegangan mereka sama sekali tak goyah. Sepakan kakinya seperti kepakan sayap lalat bagi mereka berdua. Apakah mereka sangat kuat? Air laut semakin dalam, sekarang telah mencapai pinggangnya. 'Ya Allah tolong aku.' Doanya semakin khusyuk.

Naruto menangis sambil meronta-ronta tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar lantunan ayat kursi di kepalanya. Aneh tapi nyata, mulutnya bergerak sendiri, membaca ayat kursi. Seolah dia sudah distel begitu. Meski demikian, ia membaca dengan tubuh gemetaran tak terkendali. Well dari dulu ia memang takut dengan kubangan air. Jadi bukan hanya dua orang yang memeganginya saja yang membuat Naruto takut, tapi juga laut ini. Secara ia kan nggak bisa berenang. Kalo tenggelam bagaimana?

Mendengar lantunan ayat itu, mereka menggeram. "Hentikan!" bentak orang pertama. Kali ini suaranya menggelegar, seperti orang yang marah, tidak datar seperti tadi. Tapi Naruto tak menggubrisnya dan terus membaca. Dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan tubuh separo terendam air laut.

"Alhamdulillah" Naruto langsung berbalik dan buru-buru keluar dari laut. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha menuju pantai. Belum sampai kakinya menyentuh pantai, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara gemuruh besar yang sangat menyeramkan. 'Suara apa itu?' pikirnya. Terlambat. Akhirnya Naruto menyadari suara itu dari belakangnya persis. Naruto berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan hanya sepersekian detik melihat ombak yang sangat besar sebelum ombak itu menggulungnya.

Naruto tenggelam, megap-megap berusaha mengapung dan bernapas, tapi sia-sia. Ia coba membuka matanya tapi yang dia lihat di sekelilingnya hanya air dan air luas. Ia menutup matanya kembali, karena takut. 'Ya Allah jika ini hanya mimpi. Tolong bangunkan aku segera.' Pikirnya. Ia pasrah membiarkan dirinya diombang-ambing air laut. Tapi mulutnya senantiasa terus berdoa memohon pertolongan Allah. Lalu tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimutinya dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

SKIP TIME

Ia membuka matan, mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Begitu membuka mata, ia lihat langit yang gelap terhampar di atasnya. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi tidak bisa. 'Dimana aku?' pikirnya bingung. Byurrrr… Suara air berdebur menyadarkannya. Tiba-tiba ia ingat serentetan kejadian tadi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hanya ada air. Saat itulah ia sadar ia berada di tengah-tengah lautan. Lautnya masih sepi seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada awan yang berarak. Tak ada burung camar terbang di langit nan biru. Dan tak ada kapal yang lewat. Hanya angin nan dingin yang berhembus, membuat tubuh Naruto bergemeletuk kedinginan.

'Ya Allah aku tak bisa berenang, aku takut tenggelam.' Batinnya. Tapi tubuhnya serasa seringan kapas. Dan ia sadar ternyata ia mengapung di lautan, bukannya tenggelam. Ia mengapung seperti halnya mayat yang terapung, padahal ia sama sekali tak memakai pelampung. 'Ya Allah apakah aku sudah mati?' pikirnya lagi, bingung dengan keadaannya.

Ingin sekali ia berenang menuju pantai, walau ia tidak tahu ke arah mana pantai itu. Tapi jangankan berenang, kalo pun ia bisa berenang, menggerakkan tubuhnya pun tak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku bagai robot. Ia hanya terapung-apung bersama gelombang air laut yang mempermainkannya'.

Ya Allah aku ingin keluar dari sini. Tolong aku Ya Allah. Aku ingin pulang.' Katanya dalam hati. Mulutnya terus melantunkan doa dengan bercucuran air mata.

Entah berapa lama ia disini, hanya ditemani gelombang air laut. Ia bahkan tak mengingat paus atau hiu nan ganas pada saat seperti ini. Naruto hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar lagi. "Ya Allah apa itu? Apa akan ada badai?" katanya lemah.

Di depan matanya, lautan bergolak hebat. Pusaran air nan besar terbentuk membuat tubuh Naruto berguncang tak berdaya, berputar mengikuti pusaran. "Aaaaaa…" eriaknya histeris. Ia takut tubuhnya tersedot oleh pusaran air yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Mungkin tubuhnya akan tenggelam ke dasar lautan sana. Pikiran buruk ini membuat Naruto dicekam rasa takut yang amat sangat. Ini bukan cara mati yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

Koreksi ia belum ingin mati. Ia masih ingin sekolah SMU dan pake baju putih-putih abu-abu yang keren seperti mbak-mbak yang dilihatnya seliweran depan SMPnya dulu. Tapi kalo apesnya ia harus mati sekarang. Lautan bukanlah tempat favoritnya sebagai kuburan. Kalo mayatnya tak ditemukan gimana? Teman-teman entar melayatnya bagaimana? Pertanyaan yang sungguh tak penting di tengah suasana genting ini.

Pusaran air itu berubah. Air di depannya tiba-tiba naik semakin tinggi, tapi tidak seperti ombak. Ia membentuk tombak air nan besar ke atas. Lalu dari air tersebut terbelah dua dan muncullah seorang pria luar biasa tampan memakai pakaian hampir sama seperti dua laki-laki yang tadi membawanya, namun pakaiannya lebih mewah dan kepalanya memakai benda mirip mahkota. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto tidak berani membalas senyumnya, aura laki-laki itu agung dan menakutkan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku," ajaknya masih tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hampir tergoda ikut bersamanya tapi dia ingat laki-laki itu baru saja muncul dari laut. Catat dari dalam laut. Mana ada orang biasa yang bisa tinggal di dalam laut kalo bukan. Hiiiii, tubuhnya kembali merinding disko, menyadari sosok sebenarnya pria tampan di depannya ini. Naruto tidak mau dibawanya ke dalam laut seperti dua orang tadi. Ia ingin pulang dan meringkuk di balenya yang reot.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Rumahmu sekarang bersamaku." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku" Kata Naruto bersikeras, walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan pria ini. Dengan ketakutan Naruto pun membaca ayat kursi.

Wajahnya memelintir hampir menyeramkan, sedetik kemudian ia menghilang.

Naruto mengucap syukur kepada Allah. 'Ya Allah tolong aku, aku ingin pulang.' Hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hati sambil terus membaca ayat kursi dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

Naruto tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia lihat langit masih gelap, tak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan datang, bulan pun tidak nampak. Namun anehnya ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi tak ada ikan yang berenang disekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh air. Sontak ketakutan pun kembali melanda dirinya. 'Ya Allah apa lagi ini?' pikirnya lelah dengan semua kejadian ini. Naruto melihat ombak besar menghampirinya dan menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Tapi anehnya, ombak ini tidak seperti ombak pertama kali, ombak ini malah seperti menyeretnya dengan hati-hati. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Entah berapa lama ia terseret ombak ini, hingga di kejauhan dilihat pantai. Ombak ini seperti menyeretnya perlahan mendekati pantai. "Alhamdulillah. Ya Allah aku selamat. Apakah ini bentuk pertolonganMu? Aku tak peduli bagaimana nasibku nanti setelah berada di pantai. Yang penting aku bisa keluar dari laut ini." Kata Naruto lirih. Ingin sekali ia berenang agar bisa tiba lebih cepat, namun badannya masih kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

Pantai sudah di depan mata. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar dan ia lagi-lagi lihat ombak yang tak kalah besarnya kembali menghantam dan menyeretnya ke tengah lautan. 'Ya Allah apa yang terjadi?' Naruto menangis tak berdaya, terus terseret ombak besar sampai pantai tidak lagi terlihat matanya. "Padahal sebentar lagi ia selamat. Tapi tapi kenapa begini lagi, Tuhan. Tolong aku. Ku mohon. Aku janji akan pake jilbab jika aku selamat." Kata Naruto meratap, memohon pertolongan Tuhannya.

Bisakah Naruto selamat dan lepas dari laut yang aneh itu? Siapa sosok laki-laki misterius itu sesungguhnya? Siapa yang akan menolong Naruto? Benarkah Orochimaru melakukan ritual pesugihan agar kaya? Ikuti kisahnya di chapter depan. Jangan sampai ketinggalan.

TBC

Akhirnya Ai bisa juga bikin fic khusus Ramadhan ini. Untuk fic TKI Number Uno, masih proses pengerjaan. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru bisa publish. Review sebanyak-banyaknya biar Ai cepat bisa update. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tumbal Nyi RoRo KIDUL

Summary : Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia tak mengerti. Seingatnya tadi ia hanya memejamkan mata sejenak. Kenapa begitu ia membuka mata, ia malah berada di tengah lautan? Tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh ombak ganas di lautan lepas seorang diri. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Ganti judul. Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, banyak bahasa jawa, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Pair : No Pair

Author Note : Wah ternyata fic ini nggak begitu disukai ya. Nggak ada yang review, tapi tak apa. Akan tetap Ai lanjutkan. Soalnya aku lagi senang-senangnya baca cerita horror. Ai ingin bikin kisah horror juga. Toh Ai punya pengalaman lumayan soal alam jin. Ai pernah kesurupan dan melihat penampakan. Ai bahkan dapat cerita langsung kisah tragis akibat bersekutu dengan bangsa jin. Ini dari teman Ai langsung. Ia selama dari tumbal, tapi kakaknya sebagai pengganti dirinya. Buat someone yang udah follow. Ini special untuk anda.

Ai juga ganti judulnya biar para reader ngerti. Ai dulu ragu-ragu bikin judul yang sebenarnya jadi sok diInggrisin. Eh malah jadi aneh. Ya udah Ai balik lagi aja ke judul awal. Terus terang Ai sempat merinding ketakutan waktu ngetiknya. Ai kan bikinnya malam hari, jadi aura horornya juga Ai rasakan. Ai jadi parno sendiri, masih terbayang kisah horror yang pernah Ai alami.

OK tak perlu curhat terlalu lamat. Langsung saja, chekidot.

Cast Charakter

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Orochimaru**

**Jiraya**

**Karin**

**Kabuto**

**Banyak OC**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

"Tidak, tidak.." Aku menjerit dengan putus asa berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhku yang kaku. Aku tak mau mati di dasar laut sana. Aku masih ingin hidup TUhan. Aku memaksakan kaki dan tangan bergerak. Sayangnya tubuhku mengkhianatiku. Ia tak mau bergerak sesuai perintahku. Tubuhku tetap terbujur kaku seperti mayat.

Aku semakin panic. Ombak besar itu terus menyeretku, menggulung-gulungku dan menenggelamkanku. Aku mencoba menghirup udara, namun yang kuhirup air. "Hap..hap..hap.." Aku megap-megap panik, tak bisa bernapas. Air asin masuk sebagian ke dalam mulut dan hidungku. Rasanya mataku perih dan hidungku panas.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melandaku, tiba-tiba ombak surut sama sekali, seolah ombak itu tak pernah ada. Air laut bergerak tenang kembali, mengayun-ayun dan membuaiku. Aku kembali menemukan diriku di tengah-tengah lautan. Terlentang ku menatap langit, menangis. Hanya derai air mata yang bisa ku lakukan. "Hiks hiks hiks… Salahku apa ya Allah? Kenapa aku mengalami hal ini?" kataku terisak kecil.

Siapa yang tak takut, coba? Bahkan jenderal Prabowo pun pasti nyalinya hilang jika mengalami yang ku alami. Terombang-ambing di lautan lepas seorang diri. Tanpa teman apalagi rakit. Ketakutan tenggelam di dasar laut begitu menguasai dirinya. Itu membuat Naruto terus berdoa dan mencoba terus mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia melawan sihir, entah apa itu yang membuatnya lemah tak berdaya ini.

"Ya Allah kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di pantai. Tapi aku kembali terombang-ambing di tengah lautan." Kataku bermonolog sendiri, mencari tahu ada apa ini sebenarnya. Pikirannya seolah mati. Aku terus menangis sambil memandang langit yang masih gelap gulita.

Entah berapa lama aku disini, menangis dan terus berdoa pada Allah untuk memberikan pertolongan-Nya. Tiba-tiba air di dekatku kembali bergolak. Aku memperhatikan pergolakan air itu, ketakutan. 'Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?' pikirku lelah.

Lalu dari dalam air muncullah seekor ular yang sangat besar, badannya kurang lebih sebesar batang pohon kelapa. Baunya sangat anyir, menusuk hidung. "Huek huek huek…" Aku ingin muntah, tak tahan dengan bau anyir yang menguar. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari Manda, ular peliharaan Orochimaru. Terkadang Naruto disuruh membersihkan kandang Manda. Jadi ia tahu.

Aku menghentikan pikiranku yang teracuni bau busuk tajam. Pikiranku kembali focus pada ular besar yang sedang mendesis. 'Ssssst….sss…ssss…' desis ular itu, sambil mengibaskan ekornya yang panjang. Aku melihatnya ketakutan. 'Apa ini? Apakah dia akan menyantapku.' Pikirku.

Ular itu tadinya hanya diam memandangiku yang ketakutan. Matanya berwarna merah tajam. Ada mahkota yang terbuat dari emas intan berlian bertengger di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ular itu membuka mulutnya, dan aku pun sontak menjerit ketakutan. "Aaaaa…." Teriakku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar air kembali bergolak. Di sela-sela air yang bergolak itu, sayup sayup terdengar ringkikan kuda. 'Aneh. Kenapa di tengah lautan begini, ia mendengar suara kereta kuda yang dipacu. Jangan-jangan itu…" pikirku semakin ketakutan. Ia kesulitan meneguk air ludahnya sendiri.

Sebagai orang Jawa tentu ia tahu apa artinya ini. Ia bahkan sering mendengar ceritanya. Konon laut Selatan ada sebuah kerajaan gaib yang dipimpin Kanjeng Ratu Kidul yang luar biasa cantik. Ia biasa memakai warna ala kerajaan jaman dulu berwarna hijau. Ia biasa muncul dengan kereta kencana yang ditarik beberapa ekor kuda.

'Kali ini saja Tuhan. Kali ini saja tebakannya salah.' Pikirnya tak berdaya. Ia mengerti sekarang ini ia berada di mana. Ia berada di tengah laut selatan yang konon ganas. Ia mungkin sebentar lagi akan jadi tumbal Nyi Roro Kidul. 'Tidak ia tak mau itu.' pikirnya. Ia semakin berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang mati rasa. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah ketika mendengar suara ringkikan kuda itu semakin dekat.

Tepat di tengah lauh muncul seorang wanita berpakaian sangat indah berwarna hijau. Bajunya mirip dengan baju-baju yang dipakai putri jaman dulu, namun lebih indah dan mewah. Di lengan atasnya terpasang sejenis gelang berwarna emas dan berhiaskan ular. Rambutnya disanggul dan dipenuhi dengan bunga melati yang menjuntai ke bagian depan. Di atas kepalanya terduduk mahkota emas yang sangat indah. Baunya sangat harum. Sampai-sampai bau anyir ular tadi telah hilang, tersapu oleh bau harum wanita tersebut. Ia berdiri di kereta kencana warna emas dengan seorang kusir di depan.

Namun anehnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, padahal ia menghadapku, tapi wajahnya seperti tak terlihat, namun bukan seperti hantu tak bermuka. Aku hanya tidak sadar bagaimana wajahnya.

Seakan-akan karena melihat kedatangan wanita tersebut, ular itu tertunduk. Lalu ular tersebut tenggelam kembali ke dalam laut. Setelah ular itu menghilang, wanita itu pun menghilang, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Siapa itu? Aku bertanya-tanya. Entahlah siapa dia, yang jelas aku sangat bersyukur wanita tersebut muncul, sehingga ular itu tak menyakitiku. Mungkin lewat perantara wanita tadi Allah telah menolongku sehingga aku tak dimakan ular itu…

Lama aku terombang-ambing bersama air laut. Selama itu pula aku terus menangis dan berdoa pada Allah berharap pertolongan-Nya segera datang, sehingga aku bisa pulang ke rumahku kembali.

Dengan ketakutan, gemetar, was-was, sedih, semua tercampur aduk saat aku terombang-ambing di tengah lautan. Terlebih aku takut keluar lagi makhluk-makhluk lain yang tak kuperkirakan. Aku terus berdoa semoga aku terus dalam lindungan-Nya.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba air yang ada di dekatku semakin meninggi, sontak aku terkejut ketakutan. Bagaimana jika makhluk lain muncul? Makhluk yang jauh lebih ganas lagi.

Gemetaran ku perhatikan air yang membungbung tinggi tersebut, dan ternyata dari air tersebut muncul kembali sesosok pria tampan yang telah mendatangiku tadi, masih dengan senyumannya yang tak bisa ku balas.

"Ikutlah denganku," ujarnya. "Kau akan hidup bahagia bersamaku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ya Allah sebenarnya siapa laki-laki ini? Apakah ini bentuk pertolonganMu? Tapi aku tidak yakin, sangat tidak yakin. Aku pun berdoa kepada Allah untuk melindungi diriku dari segala kejahatan jin atau makhluk lainnya. Lantas kubaca ayat kursi dengan suara gemetar dan jantung yang bertalu-talu.

"Jangan baca itu," Ia menggeram. "Jika kau terus membacanya, kau akan mati disini. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku terus membaca ayat kursi, berdoa pada Allah agar segera memberikan pertolongan-Nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kembali suara gemuruh dan ku lihat ombak yang tidak cukup besar datang ke arah kami.

"Ikutlah." Ia hampir menuntut. "Kalau tidak, kau akan diterjang ombak itu dan mati di sini."

Namun aku pasrah, lebih baik aku mati daripada ikut bersamanya. Aku tak mau jadi tumbal. Itu cara mati yang paling buruk, menurutku. Lalu dia membuat gerakan seolah-olah akan mengangkatku, tapi ombak itu menerjangnya, dan ia pun menghilang.

Aku memejamkan mata saat ombak itu menerjangku, namun aku tidak merasa apa-apa, tidak merasa sesak atau tenggelam. Hanya merasa seperti seseorang sedang mendorongku. Aku membuka mata, dan melihat seakan-akan ombak itu sedang mendorongku. Aku terombang-ambing dibawa ombak itu, hingga aku melihat pantai di kejauhan.

Ya Allah apakah ini bentuk pertolongan-Mu? Tapi aku takut diterjang kembali ombak besar dan terseret ke tengah lautan seperti yang telah terjadi.

Alhamdulillah sekarang aku bisa sampai di pantai. Perlahan-lahan ombak tersebut meyeretku hingga aku merasakan pasir pantai. Aku pun bisa menggerakkan badanku kembali. Lantas aku berdiri, lalu melihat ombak tersebut menyatu kembali bersama air laut.

"Nak, waktunya pulang. Bersyukurlah pada Allah." Terdengar sebuah suara lalu tiba-tiba aku seperti ditarik oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat, dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ooo

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah Merry, satu-satunya keluargaku yang terisisa, yang berlinang air mata sambil mengucap syukur kepada Allah. Ia lantas memelukku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Semua tetangga berkumpul di ruangan terlihat cemas. Apa yang terjadi? Lalu kulihat sisi kananku dan menemukan seorang pria setengah baya dengan wajah ramah, memakai baju koko dan kopiah, tangannya memegang tasbih. Beliau tersenyum padaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Nak?" beliau bertanya. Tapi aku tidak menjawab, masih bingung, ketakutan, dan gemetaran. Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara bapak ini, tapi dimana? Saat itu aku sadar suara ini adalah suara yang ku dengar di pantai itu.

"Minumlah ini." Bapak itu berkata kembali sambil menyorongkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran lalu dengan mengucap bismillah aku meminumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya. Apakah tadi yang ku alami hanya mimpi? Tapi kalau mimpi lantas mengapa tampak sangat nyata, dan kenapa para tetangga ada disini? wajah mereka diwarnai semburat khawatir.

"Istirahatlah dulu, jangan lupa teruslah berdzikir pada Allah," ujar bapak itu lagi, yang sekarang ku tahu namanya Pak Jiraiya. Tapi aku tak ingin memejamkan mata lagi. Takut kembali ke laut itu. Akhirnya aku berbaring sambil berdzikir.

Hari itu mereka tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Barulah esoknya aku diberitahu bahwa sebenarnya aku akan ditumbalkan pada Nyi Roro Kidul oleh Orochimaru (berdasarkan keterangan Jiraiya). Aku syok mendengarnya. Jadi rumor itu benar. Orochimaru melakukan persugihan untuk mendapatkan kekayaan? "Astaghfirullah al adzim." Kataku banyak-banyak beristighfar sejak kejadian itu.

Jiraya cerita semua. Dulunya Orochimaru pemuda keturunan Jepang yang miskin. Ia lalu pergi ke Parang Kusumo. Ia ingin kaya, lantas meminta kepada Nyi Roro Kidul. Namun sebagai imbalan harus ada tumbal yang dikorbankan. Dan terpilihlah aku, yang dikuatkan karena panglima besar pantai selatan konon katanya menyukaiku, sehingga ia meminta agar bisa dinikahkan denganku. Ya, aku akan dinikahkan dengan panglima itu. Entahlah apakah itu benar atau tidak, yang jelas aku bersyukur bahwa Allah masih melindungi dan menolongku.

Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah panglima itu laki-laki yang terus mengajakku untuk ikut bersamanya? Dan siapa wanita berpakaian hijau, yang sampai sekarang ku tak tahu wajahnya, seperti aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat wajahnya? Sampai saat ini hal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Keesokannya diantar Merry, aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Kali ini aku tak menghadap Kabuto, tapi Orochimaru langsung. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatapku dengan ganjil. Bola matanya yang nyaris seperti kucing, menatapku tajam, membuatku salah tingkah. Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui pengunduran diriku. Tentu saja tanpa pesangon. Kan hanya sebulan kerja.

Saat kuceritakan kisahku pada keluarga dan Pak Kyai, beliau berkata mungkin wanita itu adalah Ratu Pantai Selatan. Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Nyi Roro Kidul menolongku, padahal kata Pak Kyai sendiri aku akan ditumbalkan padanya. Waktu itu aku bener-bener gak tahu kalau ternyata mereka dua orang yang berbeda, dan aku juga gak nanya sama Pak Kyai, maklum masih shock… hehe. Pas teh ncut ngasih tahu aku pun baru nyambung perkataan Pak Kyai tersebut.. Wallahu'alam.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto tak berani menginjakkan kakinya di sekitar penginapan Manda. Ia takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Denger-denger setelah kepergiannya, ada karyawan perusahaan itu yang tewas. Mungkin ia pengganti dirinya yang berhasil lolos. Mungkin siapa yang tahu.

Kini Naruto sudah berhasil masuk SMU 2 Bantul. Ia mendapat beasiswa penuh dari sekolah. Jadi ia tak perlu risau dengan SPP. Untuk mencukup kebutuhan sehari-hari, Naruto kembali bekerja di kedai sate Pak Diman. Hanya hari Minggu saja ia sambilan jualan makanan ringan di Parangtritis. Tentu saja ia berusaha menjuahkan diri bibir pantai jauh-jauh. Ia masih trauma dengam kejadian tersebut.

Terkadang saat ia pulang agak sore, sayup-sayup ia mendengar ringkikan kuda dari lautan nan dalam. Mungkin itu pertanda sang ratu berniat berjalan-jalan di sekitar istananya. Ia bergidik ngeri, berusaha melupakan kejadian buruk itu.

END

Please read and review


End file.
